


Pegasus Pack and the Birds and the Bees.

by Debi_C



Series: Dog Days In Pegasus Galaxy [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Genetically Engineered Beings, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little continuance of the pack.  The pups are growing up, Bob's in love, Joy is not happy, and the pack needs to deal with their new situation.  Not good for small children but teens and above okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carson Beckett entered the sick bay an hour early as usual. He'd stopped by the dining hall and grabbed a pastry and a cup of coffee just like he'd done most of his adult life. It was funny. He still felt very much like his old self. He hadn't even noticed when he'd been cloned, just gone on about his business trying to heal his captor's victims. He'd been a bit disappointed when the Atlantians hadn't come to rescue him but when they found him he had learned why. Doctor Carson Beckett had been killed on Atlantis. They had all mourned him and then replaced him. When they found him they were as shocked as he was angry.

But that was all water under the Stirling Bridge. He was back at his post on Atlantis and all was right with his city. At least he thought so until he saw his first visitor.

There was a tiny, black and white shape under his desk. She was sitting almost still, only her tail was wagging shyly. “Good morning to ya, Joy.” He put his breakfast on the desk, bent down and greeted the young dog. “What are ye doing under there?”

The little girl dog crawled out of her hidyhole and wiggled up to his feet. “I no feel good, and I scared”

Carson picked up the little dog, cradling her in his arms. “Och, don't be scared.” He smiled down at her gently. “Let me take a look at you and see what's wrong.”

Walking over to the closest exam table, he sat Joy down and she rolled over on her back. 

“My tummy hurts.” She said in a whimper. 

“How long has it been hurting, darlin'?”

“Two days, kinda.”

“Kinda?”

“It start slow but getting worse. Like someone pinching my insides.”

“Oh, okay.” Carson gently probed the soft little tummy. “Have ye eaten anything strange? Chewed on something hard?”

“No, just meat and some bones.”

“Oh, bones is it then.” He frowned and picked her up again. “I'll take some X-Rays of your little tummy to be sure there's no bone stuck in yer middle.” As he walked the short distance to the machinery he waved at a nurse. “Call down to, uh, to Radek and ask him to tell Faith that Joy is here with me. I need to talk to her.”

The woman nodded and bustled off.

The X-Rays were quickly done and showed no abnormality. He was sitting Joy back down on the table when Faith and Radek entered the clinic. The Czech scientist looked concerned and Faith appeared unhappy.

“What did you find, Doctor?” 

“Well, so far, I haven't found anything wrong. But she complained her tummy is hurting so I took an X-Ray. Nothing in there that I can see that would make her hurt.”

Faith jumped up on the table and sniffed her daughter. She nudged her with her nose and growled softly. Joy whimpered.

“What?” Carson asked. “Do you know what's wrong?”

“Yes.” Faith sat down next to Joy. “Joy not sick, not hurt, just change.”

“Change?”

“Joy growing up. She coming to heat. Her tummy cramp.”

“Oh!” Carson looked again and notice a small physical change on his little friend. “I see. Well, I can take a blood test to be sure if you like, but I believe you.”

“Take test.” Faith replied. “Is good you learn.”

Zelenka, now understanding what was going on left the room. It was nothing he had to be concerned with. He had work to do and George, his own dog pal, was due at the lab and probably looking for him. Faith stayed but when the hormone test returned, she only looked unhappily at her daughter.

“You know you getting close.” the mother dog chidded Joy. “It pass, but will happen. You no stop it.”

“I don't want it!” the young girl dog whimpered. “I don't want grow up and I no want have puppies!”

***

“So what do they need from me?” Colonel John Sheppard asked his Senior Medical officer and his new Soft Sciences Administrator. Carson and Daniel Jackson had come to his office with, what they thought was a problem with the pack.

“Well, the first thing they need, I think, is new quarters.” Carson replied. “They are in one room. They need a suite of at least three, for privacy you see.”

“They're dogs! Why do they need privacy all of a sudden?” John demanded.

“Well,” Daniel answered feeling a bit awkward in this role. But Carson had asked him for help and he was bound to give it. “The pack dynamics are changing. The previous litter of Joe, Joy and Bob are maturing physically. You wouldn't ask human teenagers and adolescents to sleep along side their siblings. That's about the same thing and the dogs are just as frustrated as the kids would be.”

“You mean...sex?” John suddenly got it.

“Ay, indeed.” Carson nodded enthusiastically at his commander's comprehension. “Joy is no longer a puppy, she a young female dog and she's entering her first estrus cycle. Bob expects her to be his mate, but she doesn't want him yet.” He shook his head. “She's told him no. Their adults have said no, but Bob is also maturing and he....”

“Is a horny devil.” John finished the sentence. 

“Yes,” Daniel spoke up. “Before, when they lived on the ship together, O'Connell encouraged the young adults to mate with their chosen one. Now, as they are free of his controll Joy understands that she doesn't have to have puppies right now. Maybe she never will. But its her choice, and Faith's as well.”

“What? So the mother dog wants a divorce?” the Colonel looked unhappy.

“No, no. Nothing like that.” Beckett assured him. “But Faith had to have a C section last time. She shouldna have puppies again for a long while if ever again. And little Jack is only human. He loves his mate and wants to be with her too. But he knows why they shouldn't. Bob dos'na quite understand. Never the less, both the ladies need their privacy and the security of a room to themselves. After this is over, things can go back to normal for five or six months until next time.”

“They need to develop pack mores, uhm social norms and customs.” Daniel said to Sheppard. “Probably some periods of seclusion for the females. By the next time, you may actually have four females and five males affected.” he shrugged. “That's if nobody gets any.”

“Any what?” John asked in confusion.

“Sex laddie. Sex.” Carson and Daniel laughed at his distracted expression.

John just waved his hand helplessly at the other two. “Go! Just go and find them something they like. Three bedrooms: one for girls, one for boys and one for the old married couple. With two bathrooms. No more sociological connundrums.” He ran his hand through his messy hair. “Just fix it.”

“Thank you Colonel. Everyone will be very happy.” Carson said as he and Daniel rose from the table. 

“Well,” Daniel smiled at the doctor. “everyone but Bob.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New living quarters for the dogs and some hard lessons.

Since Doctor Beckett was too busy to actually go in search of new quarters for the dogs, Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson were the ones who discovered the perfect apartment for the pack. It was closer to officers quarters, where they also lived, though two floors up. The dogs could easily handle the stairs in an emergency and Jack kind of liked having them closer.

They showed the area to Jack and Faith. It did have the required three bedrooms and two baths. It also came with a large family room and a kitchen area. This, though would not be used in the traditional manner, did give them a cold space for keeping medicines and any food they might need kept in their area.

After the mattresses were delivered and things were properly set up for the smaller sizes of the new occupants General Jack and Daniel escorted the pack to their new den. Since the youngest pups were now completely weaned it was decided that Faith and Joy, both of who were about to go into breeding status would go to one room. The pups would stay together with whatever male was available in the middle room and the other males would share the third room. 

“Okay, listen up everyone.” Jack O'Neill got their attention as they all gathered in the new living quarters. “Look, there are some good people here that want you to do well here with us. They have given you a lot of things, and Carson explained to you all why you should sleep in separate rooms.” He looked around at the dogs.

“If we can do what we want, why pack can't sleep together?” Bob was not happy and apparently did not like the idea at all. “Boss promised me Joy. I good dog, do right things. I strong, brave.” 

“Yeah, but we don't always get what we want.” He looked over at Jackson. “Daniel, a little help here.”

Faith looked at him and led her daughters into the females' assigned room. The door closed behind them. The archaeologist sighed and took over. “Bob. Listen to me. Joy is not ready to be a mother. She's scared.”

“I no scare Joy! I no hurt Joy. I love Joy. I want to protect her and make puppies with her.”

Little Jack looked as his adopted son from his place with the smallest boys on a mattress. “Joy not scared of you." He explained again. "She scared to make puppies. She know your Mama died, and Faith almost die.” 

“I not hurt her.” He snapped. “I her friend. Pack-mate.”

Little Jack got up and went to lay down next to the brown dog. “Joy now bitch, not pup. Soon she come in heat. She scared you make her have puppies.”

Daniel crouched down by the two male dogs. “She doesn't want puppies, with you or anyone. She even asked Carson to fix her so she could never have puppies.”

Bob looked shocked. “No! I bite him! He hurt her. He scare her.” Bob snarled. “She meet Carson and change. She mine. She my mate!”

“She not your mate until she say yes.” Little Jack showed his teeth then softened his expression and licked his son on the ear. “You too young to remember before. Boss make all breedings. Boss sometimes mean to dogs. He make your Mama take strange male to breed. She die. He give away my brother. I love my brother and your mother. Faith and I very sad. He think he do good, but he mean to us.”

Bob lay down next to Little Jack. “Is wrong not to have puppies. He made me. He made Joy. He say Joy is mine. I want Joy.”

Daniel watched the two quietly then spoke. “But if Joy doesn't want you now like that, would you make her mate with you? Is that the kind of love you have? Love that hurts?”

“No. No. I no hurt Joy.” he ducked his head and lay it out in front on the floor. “I want Joy to be happy. To run, hunt with me. I love Joy. She beautiful.”

Daniel smiled. “She knows that, she's just not ready for puppies.”

“Think about it.” Big Jack commented as he sat down on the floor. “You may be able to have a family, but it will take time. Joy wants to grow up first. She doesn't want to have puppies while she's still a puppy herself. It could hurt her. Then how would you feel?”

Bob sighed. “I feel bad. No want to hurt Joy.”

“Then think about what you want.” the man said reasonably. “Sometimes you can't have everything you want.”

Bob looked at him. “I think. I smart dog.”

Jack and Daniel looked at each other and smiled at the two adult male dogs. “We know. But you need to be good to each other.” Daniel said. “You don't need to be hurting each other.”

Little Jack nodded. “We be good. We love each other. We pack.”


	3. Chapter 3

The new apartment was working well for the pack. The adult males had their room to get away from the puppies' enthusiasm. The puppies basically had the run of their room and the family room and the two little girls came and went from the females room.

After several days, Jack decided to check in on the pack in their new home. He tapped on the door frame and someone barked. Entering the family area he found Little Jack lounging on the large cushion that served as seating and the four pups lying around him asleep. 

“Hi, Jack. How's it going for you all?”

“It is good. Everyone behave.” he looked at the closed door that lead to the ladies lair. “Girls are good but they not coming out now.”

“That time is it?”

“Yes. This is good for them to have alone time. Faith can tell Joy and little girls about breeding.”

“And you're talking to the boys I guess.”

“Yes. We talk of girls, hunting, and they love to go run with Ronon and John. Daniel run too but not so often.” he looked at O'Neill. “You no run?”

“No, not anymore.” Jack smiled as he sat down next to the puppy pile. “I did when I was a young pup, but I'm an old dog now.”

“Me too.” the little Jack smiled a doggy grin up at his friend. “Old dog.”

“But we carry the experience. Like when you saved Ronon. Bob wouldn't have known how to do that.”

“No. And John not know what you do. Both old dogs I think.”

“Old and wise.” O'Neill nodded, then changed the subject. “Is Bob giving you trouble?”

“No, he okay. He understand now. I told him of his Mama and two sisters.” the little dog said sadly. “We kept him alive when Faith had her litter. Just Joy and Joe and Bob with them.”

“And what does Joe think of this?”

“Joe understand. He know long time for him to mate. Not until Honor old enough and say yes.”

“She's the out-cross female?” Big Jack looked at him curiously. “The little black and tan?”

“Yes. Truth too close, full sister, different litter. Only Honor.”

“So where do other dogs for the boys, and girls come from?”

“Maybe we meet dogs on hunts or with team.” The little father dog shrugged. “Boss always find dog for females.” 

“But he'd give away pack members too.” Jack said firmly. “That's not right.” One of the puppies woke from his nap and came over to chew on his father's ear. It was George, the spotted boy. He'd be one without a mate unless they happened upon a suitable lady for him on one of the planets. “But we've got time.”

“Puppies grow fast.” Little Jack shook his son off. “But, better it take long time than give away pups.”

“Yes,” Big Jack agreed. “Family is more important.”

Someone tapped on the door and Jack barked entrance. It was Daniel carrying a large container. “I brought lunch.” he said. “How's everything going.”

Little Jack turned to Big Jack. “Eat?”

“Oh yeah.” He smiled up at the other man. “Always time for food.” Daniel sat down cross-legged next to the mattress. 

“Have you seen Bob and Joe?” Jack asked as they ate sandwiches and the dogs ate some sort of ground meat specially prepared for the puppies.

“They were in the dining hall with Ronon and John.” Daniel commented between bites of his almost chicken sandwich. Jack reached for the pie. “They were talking about both dogs going with Ronon for some training. John wants them to be ready for a hunt in a couple of weeks.” 

“Hunt?” Little George spoke up in a cute baby bark. 

“Hunt fun.” His father assured him. “Must grow up first.”

“Hunt.” Truth sounded off after her brother. “Hunt fun.” She wandered over to Daniel's lap and climbed on him. “We hunt too.”

“Yes, sweetie.” Daniel assured his special friend. “Not next time, but soon.”

Jack looked over at the two solid colored puppies. “Don't they talk yet.”

The father dog looked at his two larger children. “They talk.” He nosed the little black and tan female. “Honor, speak.'

She looked at her father. “What? Why?”

“Talk to friends.” he looked at her fondly. “Then take food to Mama and Joy.”

“Hello, Daniel and Jack.” she nodded politely. “Truth, Mama's food.”

“Okay,” the little spotted girl licked Daniel and jumped over to the remaining bowls. “Bye.”

“Bye”. Truth echoed as she and her sister carefully picked up the plastic bowls and carried them to the door to the female room.”

Fred jumped up next to George and their father. “Hunt?”

“Grow first, then hunt.” Little Jack said firmly to the two boys.

“Oh, I get it. First get their attention then they talk about fun stuff.” Big Jack laughed. “Little boys are the same all over.”

Someone was tapping on the door. At Jack's bark Evan Lorne and Radek Zelenka stood there looking remarkably like two guys picking up their dates. “Hi Jack, oh General and Dr Jackson, is this a bad time?”

“No,” Little Jack said quickly. “Good time. Fred, George go for walk. Be good.”

“We won't keep them too long.” Evan assured the father to the amusement of the other two men. “Just some walking and chasing balls.”

“Exercise.” Radek said as he knelt to greet George with pats and a hug. “Growing boys and all.”  
The two men and their pups left quickly and Little Jack rolled over and sighed. “Didn't know how much Faith do with pups, even after wean.”

“Hum, I guess I'd better talk to Teyla about walking Truth and Honor.” Daniel said. “I didn't realize they needed it.”

“Teyla come with her pup, they go walking together.” Jack commented. “It good for them.”

“When?” Daniel looked embarrassed. “She didn't say anything.”

“Later, she come later.” Jack rolled over on his side. “I need nap.”

“Okay buddy.” Jack laughed and let Daniel pull him up to his feet. “Have a nice nap.” He looked at Daniel and asked softly. “Can we see the girls?”

“Probably not a good idea without an invitation.” He bent over top pick up the empty lunch dishes. “Carson checks on them every day as a healer and Joy's person. They're okay.” Daniel frowned. “I need to find Teyla and start going along with her. I feel guilty I don't do enough with Truth.”

“I'm sure Truth with appreciate it.” He glanced at Little Jack who snored in his sleep. The two men left quietly.


End file.
